The New Comer
by Patches9211
Summary: The flock come across the unexpected. will they be able to handle what they find?
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second fanfic. Please be nice. And I no that is would never happen it the max ride books but im like really bored and the idea came to me while I was walking outside thinking about the books and stuff. ****I do not own any of the maximum ride characters or anything. It all belongs to James Patterson.**

_Max's POV_

We were flying over a very large stretch of countryside somewhere in Ohio. The flock and I were just flying. Its been two and a half years since we did our whole save-the-world routine. We were just flying simply because we can. Its really great to be in the air and soaring like we do. We were over the top of a farm type place. The only house for miles. There was a girl standing out in the field. She was looking at us. Then we were all shocked to see that she was flying toward us. FLYING! We were looking at her like she was the ghost of frigging Christmas past! She was right in front of us. We were just looking at, all of us in shock. "Hello. Um…I don't know...Um?"

Well, as you can imagine, this was the most shocking thing that has happened to us yet. I looked at Fang and he just didn't know what to say. At looked at the others. Iggy was frozen. He didn't know who's voice it was and we were in the air. Gazzy was just freaked out. Angel and Nudge were staring at each other not knowing what to think. Total was…I don't know. Its hard to read a dogs face.

"Um…Are you…an avian/human hybrid too?" _Nah Duh Max! Can you not see her wings just as clear as the nose on your face! _I thought to myself.

"Yes. I didn't know there were more. I thought I was the only one. I thought I was alone." _Angel, is she telling the truth? This could be another trap. _

_Yeah, she's just as shocked as we are. Its really amazing._

"Well we thought we were the only ones of…us…?"

"Well, uh…would you like to come down and maybe I could snick you some food? You must be hungry; I know I have to eat a lot to keep me going."

"Snick? What do you mean?"

She didn't say anything on the way down. When we landed she said. "They don't feed me much here. I wish I could get out."

I looked at fang who was looking at me. I didn't know what to say. It was a little strange. Here she had a house, a family, and all this space to fly and she wants out? It was all new to me. I guess being on the run, and constantly being hunted did that to ya.

"Um, l-let me go see what I can find. It may not be much but its something to eat."

What was she talking about. "Hey Angel, are you picking anything up from her or the parents?

It just seems kinda weird that she wants to get away from this place you know." "No nothing from her. Except, she is scared to death of her parents, and they are not her real parents."

"what?" That's when we heard it. The loud crash of a body hitting the floor. Then a deep male voice yelling. "Stealing food! How many times have we told you that you get what you get at meal time and no more! You are not aloud anything until tomorrow afternoon. Now go! The next time you get chained up!"

"Im sorry Jerry I di-" SMACK! Then she shirked so loud it made us all jump. He was beating her. And no matter how much she screamed he just kept hitting her. We were frozen. We couldn't move. "How many times do I have to tell you. You call me father. I guess I have to beat it in to you."

"Please, don't Im sorry dad please no mo-" Another smack and scream. A few minutes later she came back out. Her nose was bloody and eye black. She was crying and fell to her knees. We rushed to her and carried her back to the tree line. "Ig! Check her out. She if its really bad." "Sure thing Max." I lead him to her and he knelt down beside her to see what he could do.

He ran his hands all over her body in search for injury. As his hands touched her left wing she cried out in a terrible wail. Oh my god. Her wing was broke! I just knew it. "Iggy…?" I said in a worried tone. "Just a minute. Hang on, ok. This is going to hurt just a little and then it should feel better. So um… here it goes. One…two…three." On the count of three she winced and tried to stifle a cry of pain.

"Wow Iggy, what was wrong" Nudge was looking at her as she said this.

"It was a good break. Its amazing I was able to get it set back so it can heal. You should be up and flying in at least three or four hours."

**Well thats the first chapter. Ill have the second up when i finish it. who knows when that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, they chain you up. That's gotta suck." Gazzy and the others were finding out more about her. I wasn't paying much attention to them until Nudge had asked a very puzzling question. "Do you have any abilities that make you very special, other then flying of course.?"

"Well I can do a few things. Some of them require a lot of energy so I don't do them very often." Then I realized we hadn't gotten her name yet. "Um.. Im sorry to interrupt but I didn't catch your name." I said this as politely as possible. Because I was interrupting.

"Oh, its Misty. I know its kind of strange. But that's what I was given."

"Well, whats one of your best ones, I mean the one your the best at." Said gazzy in a most totally absorbed tone. "Well, I can control the weather. It takes a lot out of me. But if you would like I can show you."

"That would be great." Angel and Gazzy seemed to be the most excited to see this. As she was getting ready for what she was about to show us I made note of the current weather conditions. It was calm, not a cloud in the sky. Not a breeze of wind. Everything was still. Then a looked at her. She was standing next to Iggy and she was looking at the sky. All of the sudden the wind got up. The clouds rolled in from the north and it got really cold. It was like fall in the middle of spring. It was really cool. And when she was through she looked at us all and the collapsed. It was a good thing Iggy was right next to her. He caught her before she hit the ground. How he did that still fascinates me. When she came to, Iggy was still holding her. The first thing out of her mouth was "Wow, you have the most beautiful eyes for a blind guy. No offense."

"None taken. I've never been told that. I never knew because I couldn't see them. thank you. May I feel yours? Your eyes I mean. One of my abilities is to feel colors. Crazy I know."

"Of course." She closed her eye lids and Iggy put his fingers gently on her and then gasped. "Oh my god. This is the most beautiful color I've ever felt in my life. Or since I've had this skill. Your eyes are the most beautiful color of green in the world."

It was kinda weird that he could do that but it was cool. "Wow, thank you very much. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me in my whole life." _Uh-oh, Iggy might just have found the love of his life. And there so cute together. _All of us looked at Angel except Iggy and Misty, who were still holding each other. She was right and we all knew it. Wow. That one threw me for a loop. Well we looked at each other and were thinking the same thing. She was destined to be in the flock. Because if we didn't take her, 1) Iggy would stay with her. 2) what if she was attacked and couldn't fight them off. It would be horrible. And reason number tres was because I couldn't let her be beaten anymore.


End file.
